An integrated circuit (IC) that integrates all components of a computer or other electronic system into a single chip substrate is often referred to as a system on a chip or “system on chip” (SOC). Often such ICs include a number of onboard peripheral devices to accommodate a wide variety of potential applications. To reduce costs, the IC may have a limited number of input/output (I/O) pins to connect to the peripherals and the IC may employ multiplexing techniques to control the routing of signals within the circuit. The multiplexing logic may include an assortment of preconfigured settings, but not all combinations of peripherals may be available due to routing conflicts. Accordingly, these preconfigured settings only estimate the potentially useful combinations, and therefore, limit the overall flexibility and applicability of the IC. In addition, the configuration options and potential conflicts must be accounted for and adequately documented. This provides a certain degree of complexity and further increases burdens on compatibility requirements for subsequent IC releases.